Longstrike CS-6
The Longstrike CS-6 is a manually cycled, clip loaded Nerf blaster that acts as a sniper rifle. It was released in 2010 under the N-Strike license. It is a "sequel" blaster to the Longshot CS-6. It is now the longest Nerf blaster, surpassing the Longshot by one inch. It has a two-clip storage stock, a detachable barrel, a flip-up sight, and four tactical rails. Features Barrel extension Full article: ''Longstrike barrel extension The Longstrike has a very long barrel extension. It has two Tactical Rails located on the top and bottom of the blaster. Sights The Longstrike comes with a flip-up sight along with an iron sight. The flip-up sight is considered to be better than the tactical scope. Jam door This Nerf blaster has a very conveniently located jam door. Like all jam doors, this one can be used to clear jams or to load darts. It has the same shape as the Recon CS-6 jam door, except it is a sliding door and not a flip door. The jam door is located on top of the blaster and not covered over when the blaster is cocked. It does however lock when the blaster is cocked. It is possible to remove the lock so the jam door can be opened while the blaster is cocked. Stock Unlike other stocks, the Longstrike's stock is not meant to be removed and is not compatible with any other blasters. While some stocks can hold a single clip, this one can hold two clips. Color The Longstrike has a very attractive color scheme. The pistol grip, butt plate, and parts of the detachable sight are dark gray. The trigger, muzzle, bolt handle, jam door, barrel and internal parts are all bright orange. The breach-end is a silver color and the muzzle end has a fake vent that is painted yellow. The majority of the blaster is blue with a blue digital camouflage design around the blaster, similar to the Raider CS-35 or the blue Longshot. Firing problems Very rarely have users reported poor ranges with the Longstrike as a result of the reverse-plunger system, which is notorious for causing bad ranges. The range can be slightly increased by removing the barrel, but the blaster is still considered underpowered in general. If users want to make the Longstrike shoot farther, then it is suggested that the air restrictor is removed, as well as putting a half an inch of PVC tubing into the spring holder. However, Nerf does not recommend modifications such as this. Another problem with this blaster is that there is a small delay between each shot. The blaster locks for about a half second after each time the user shoots it, which makes it harder to cock it again. This makes the Longshot CS-6 a more preferable blaster in frontal situations. Review '''Range' - 8/10 - The average range of this blaster is between twenty and thirty feet. It can reach thirty-five to forty ft if it is tilted upwards. Accuracy - 10/10 - This blaster is very accurate. The blaster's relatively low rate of fire means that the accuracy of each dart is that much more important. Reliability - 8/10 - This blaster rarely jams. The cause is often due to a bad dart or human error. This blaster is very comfortable to hold. Rate - 6/10 - The rate of fire for this blaster is around one dart every second. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster, when using the built-in two clip storage in the stock, holds eighteen darts. General - 8/10 - The Longstrike is a solid Nerf blaster. This blaster works best as a medium range weapon due to its average ranges despite being a sniper rifle. This blaster currently sells for 35.00 USD and is common in most major retailers. It is worth the price. Trivia *This blaster is similar to the Longshot CS-6. *The reason the stock is not detachable is due to packaging reasons. *If it has a 18 by 18 flip clip and the two clips in the stock attached, it can hold the most darts any clip system can, 48 darts. If it has a overloaded 35 dart drum(39 darts) and the 2 clips in the stock it can hold 51 darts Commercial hQQMrACs20c Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike